


Sweet Sixteen

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year olds, Blowjobs, Gay Sex, Lilo smut, M/M, Narry smut, Niam smut, Nouis smut, Zianourry smut, Zouis smut, larry smut, lirry smut, zarry smut, ziall smut, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have an orgy, and are all 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn, best friends for 5 years now, and all 16, were spread around Harry’s bedroom, stark naked, and fully hard. Louis was in the middle of a hot make out session with Zayn, whilst Harry and Niall were on there knees, giving Liam’s monster dick some well deserved attention. He was the leader of the ‘gang’, so he always had the boys wrapped around his finger. And seeing as the five of them were virgins, he was going to be in control. 

"Okay, Harry, you get Niall’s hole nice and open yeah, and i’ll reward you if you do a good job", Liam instructed as the two lads climbed onto the bed. Niall got on his hands and knees and Harry knelt down by his hole. Liam gave him a small bottle of lube, and he soon got to work. One finger was slowly pushed into Niall’s tight, virgin ass, and Harry began to carefully push his digit in and out. A second, and later a third was soon added, Harry curling his fingers to brush them against Niall’s prostate. 

"You’re doing so good Ni, keep going mate", Harry said, kissing his friend on the small of his back and continuing to finger-fuck his ass. He looked over at the scene that was taking place next to them on the bed. Louis was rimming Zayn whilst the Bradford boy sucked Liam off. It was quite hot, Harry would tell you. He soon pulled his three fingers out of Niall, earning a small whimper from the blonde. When Liam re-opened his eyes, which were closed due to the pleasure Zayn was giving him, he looked over at Harry, and smiled, pulling out of his mate’s mouth. 

Liam made his way over to Harry, bending down and taking the curly haired boy’s hard dick into his mouth. He soon began bobbing his head along the thick shaft, and sent waves of pleasure when he began humming. Liam soon remembered the not-getting-any-pleasure Niall, so pulled off of Harry with a ‘pop’. He gave the curly haired boy a quick snog, and whispered in his ear, “I think Lou’s got Zayn nice and slick, so you can go pop his cherry”. And with that, Harry was off, as Liam flipped Niall onto his back, got between his legs and began making out with him. He soon lined his big, thick dick up, and slowly pushed in. Niall’s faced scrunched up in pain, but Liam soon soothed him, leaving light, delicate kisses across his lips, face and collarbone. 

Harry was now thrusting into Zayn at a hard, fast pace, each one balls deep. Louis had opted to wank himself off whilst fucking Harry with three of his fingers. Zayn’s face was buried in the pillows, but turned so he could watch Niall and Liam making out, the latter occasionally looking over and smiling at Zayn. 

It didn’t take long for Niall to come undone, completely untouched, releasing all over his abs. Liam pulled out carefully, still fully hard, licked up all of Niall’s cum and kissed him passionately, sharing the warm substance between the two. He left Niall there to come down from his orgasm, and turned his attention back to the other three. 

He made his way over to Louis, giving him a long, passionate kiss. He removed the boy’s fingers and instructed for Louis to suck his dick. The lad happily obeyed, and was soon bobbing his head along his cock. Liam soon pulled him off, and proceeded to line himself up with Harry’s stretched open hole. He slammed in, making the curly haired boy squirm. They soon picked up a fast, deep rhythm, and every time Liam slammed into Harry, Harry slammed into Zayn, causing them all to moan out in sync. 

Liam was about to instruct Louis to do something, but didn’t need to, as the small boy had re-located over to where an already-orgasmed Niall was, sucking on the blonde’s sensitive cock. Once it was fully hard again, Louis hovered over the tip, facing the Irishman, and slowly pushed down until his ass cheeks met Niall’s hips. It hurt a bit, but Louis was too horny to care, so slowly pulled himself up, then slammed back down, causing both himself and Niall to moan. 

Soon enough, the room was filled loud groans, curses and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Zayn and Harry were both edging closer to their orgasms, but Liam had ordered them not to, until he says so. But Harry had to pull out of Zayn, and move away from Liam, otherwise he would’ve came right there and then, and so would have Zayn. Liam just smiled, ushering the two hunks to follow him as they soon positioned themselves around Louis and Niall. Harry griped the Doncaster boy’s hard cock, and with two quick tugs, Louis came all over Niall’s body and Harry’s hand. And soon after, Niall came deep in Louis ass as the latter collapsed down next to his friend. “Okay, you can cum”, Liam exclaimed.

And with that, Harry and Zayn shot the biggest loads of their life, all over the Irish and Northern lads that were layed down next to each other. Liam soon followed, as all the boys watched him send spurts of cum all over Louis and Niall’s small frames. The three remaining boys soon collapsed down, making the five of them become a heap of cum, limbs and bones. Liam pulled the covers up over them, and they soon fell into a deep sleep. It was going to take a lot to top this night, that’s for sure.


End file.
